This invention concerns storage cases for stored data media packages.
A walk through any electronic retailer clearly shows the plethora of compact disc (CD) storage devices for CD audio and CD ROM on the market. Most of those storage products can be categorized into one or two configurations. One is the tower concept, which is typically a floor mounted wooden or thick walled injection molded product which spins to display the title of each CD. The second and more popular configuration is the flip file unit. That is, the user stands with the large surface area of the CD towards him and flips the tops of the CD's in a fanning action.
Neither one of those configurations is acceptable for the computer CD ROM user. The CD ROM user values the area of a desk top and obviously does not have a room size area to store CD titles.
The majority, if not all, of the compact disc storage products in the market, CD ROM as well as CD audio, are relatively bulky and unattractive. One of the few products currently available incorporates "fingers" which hold the CD's in the upright position. Since that product is made of styrene and since the fingers are always under pressure when CD's are stored, it is expected the fingers will eventually lose their memory and not hold the CD's in an upright position.
Other CD storage systems available, whether using a flip method or tower method, often have 1/8" to 1/2' of material between each CD. That does not provide a dense pack for the CD user. Instead, there is much "dead space" in those other CD storage systems. The present case, with its thin separating fins between each disc, provides for compact storage.
The other CD storage products typically are several parts assembled together. Some storage systems even go so far as to use aluminum in their manufacturing. One organizer uses five heavy molded components which clearly add a substantial cost to this product.
A need exists for easier to use, more compact and more cost efficient data medium storage cases.